Chainless
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: Buffy Season 8 Spoilers: There was a third Buffy decoy, one who had to go to another dimension to stop a certain yelloweyed demon.


**Chainless **

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, while Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers:** Up to Buffy Season 8 comics and Pre-Supernatural series

----------------------

My name?

Well, I guess it depends on which dimension I'm in. I know that sounds impossible, being able to go between dimensions, but it's true. People won't believe it, just as they won't believe anything else my job entails.

In one dimension, where I'm one of many, my name is Mary Smith. It's a pretty ordinary name, and I myself thought I was pretty ordinary. That was until I felt it.

"It" being that tickle most of the other girls like myself felt. The tickle that connected us, that defined us; the tickle that made us slayers.

In the other dimension, my name is Buffy Summers. Everyone knows that name, and it's through no fault of mine. So, how does one woman, a very powerful one at that, gets placed in two different places at the same time? Easy, decoys. And, I'm not the only decoy. There are two other Buffy's out there, doing a very important job.

When I was called, I did the basic training that every slayer receives. Before I could move on to more extensive training, a powerful demon came into play. He had no name and there were no books on him. All that we knew were some of his powers and those yellow eyes of his.

He hadn't planned on going after Buffy. That wasn't why I was needed. No, I was needed because this particular demon travel between dimensions and if Buffy were the one to go, then the demons in our dimension would have a field day.

I was chosen to go after him because of how I looked. I could pass for Buffy in the demon crowd, and I wanted to go after this demon. He would be in for a surprise to see Buffy herself coming after him.

Before I could go, we had to research. The demon could also go into past. We were lucky to have discovered that. The portal would be taking me to 1971 and I would start my mission. It was supposed to be simple, but being a slayer meant that things were never simple. I knew there was a chance that I would not be coming back to this dimension and my life as Mary Smith would be no more.

My identity was set up and the portal was opened. I came through on the other side and everything appeared normal. The demon hadn't started anything big yet. I knew that I had to keep a low profile. There was no slayer or Watcher's Council in this dimension, we had found, but I didn't want the demon to get word that someone was looking for him.

I was able to track him and surprise him. He was strong, yes. His powers were a little weaker as traveling through dimensions can leave a strain, no matter how long the time was. I was able to destroy him and my mission was over. Problem was, my worries were correct. In the fight, the device that the Wiccan's had cooked up to get me back was destroyed.

I was stuck. In 1971.

I didn't have much money, so I had to get a job. I lived, as best as I could. I rarely did any slaying unless it was something terribly huge. There were hunters in this world, and they were capable of taking care of things, and I let them.

Three years later, as I was living my life, someone came into it and he stayed in it. His name was John Winchester and three years after that, I became Mary Winchester. I had dropped the name Buffy Summers after slaying the demon. Because of the lack of slaying, my lifestyle was no longer hectic, so when I became pregnant, I was a bit surprised but I was definitely overjoyed. In 1979, three years after gaining a new name, I gave birth to my son, Dean. I loved him, but I didn't want him to be alone. Four years after Dean came into the world, I gave birth to Sam.

My little Sammy.

As soon as he was born, I knew he was going to be special. I didn't know how special until he was sixth months old and my slaying senses, ones I hadn't used in years told me something was wrong.

Mary Smith, Buffy Summers and Mary Winchester all died that night. The demon that I thought I killed took me from this world. I don't know how he did it, but I guess that's what happens when there's practically no intel on him.

As I felt my soul leaving my body, I fought. That's what a slayer does; it's all we know. I couldn't leave my family to deal with this demon. It's funny that I knew nothing about the demon, but as soon I died, I knew everything. I knew his plans and I knew I didn't want my Sammy to go through all of it. I was able to stay in the house, but it was all for nothing. My family left and I was alone.

I couldn't feel them, not like I felt my sister slayers before I left their dimension. There was no chain, no shared power. There was just…

Nothing.

----------------------

_So, what'd ya think? There's more a-comin... If you want it. Oh, and if the timeline of things is confusing, just ask and I'll send you what I have. Read and review, please!_


End file.
